


Dirty Talks

by nemsi85



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemsi85/pseuds/nemsi85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Essere i paldini del pianeta Terra comporta molte sofferenze e rinunce, anche le più impensabili.<br/>Breve raccolta che analizza i protagonisti di The Avengers e il loro rapporto con l’amore e il sesso.<br/>01. Tony Stark<br/>02. Bruce Banner<br/>03. Clint Barton<br/>04. Steve Rogers<br/>05. Natasha Romanoff<br/>06. Thor<br/>07. Loki</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tony Stark

Nulla di tanto trascendentale, solo una breve raccolta di one-shot  [lo so le trame me le sogno di notte ù.ù NdA] in cui i protagonisti di The Avengers si analizzano e raccontano il loro rapporto con il sesso e (forse) l’amore.  
E come non cominciare, se non con il nostro genio miliardario **playboy** preferito? =P  
Dedicata a **Max** che sopporta con santa pazienza i miei scleri...

**Tony Stark**

1115 parole

Adoro il sesso. E’ la più grande gioia della vita. Seguito dall’inventare. E dalle ciambelle. Semplicemente non posso farne a meno.  
E’ come uno stupefacente, solo vagamente più salutare. E io sono un drogato di prima categoria.  
Non mi sono mai fatto scrupoli di alcun genere. Mi son sempre piaciute le belle donne. E io piaccio a loro. L’equazione perfetta.  
Sono un genio, miliardario e festaiolo. Inoltre, ho dalla mia il magnetismo animale degli Stark. Inutile dire che avevo un intero oceano di pescioline a guizzarmi intorno. So bene che alcune mi avvicinavano spinte da meno nobili motivazioni che una notte da guinness in cima ad un grattacielo. Non sono stupido. E per quanto il mio orgoglio ne possa uscire deluso, so che probabilmente sono state molte più di quelle che io voglia ammettere. Ma non rimpiango nulla. _Do ut des_. Io usavo loro, loro usavano me. E’ equo. Ne uscivamo tutti vincitori. E nessuno ferito. Verbi al passato, perché ora c’è solo Pepper.  
Ecco, lei mi destabilizza.  
Non posso fare a meno di pensare che prima era tutto più semplice.  
Un paio di drink, qualche battuta, una notte a rotolarci tra le lenzuola (o sul divano o sulla terrazza o su... ok ho reso l’idea) e la mattina dopo arrivederci e tante belle cose. Nessun sentimentalismo. Solo semplice appagante sesso. Ora è diverso.  
A lei ci tengo. E questo incasina le cose.  
Non posso più essere libero di fregarmene altamente, ed essere fottutamente egoista. E non solo sotto le coperte.  
La prima volta che siamo finiti a letto è stata tragica. O comica, dipende dai punti di vista.  
Credo di non essere mai stato tanto imbranato. Ho inanellato gaffe come le medaglie di un atleta professionista alle Olimpiadi. Le ho macchiato il vestito con il borgogna, l’ho punta con il gancetto del reggiseno e ci siamo quasi ribaltati quando ho perso l’equilibrio mentre...vabbè, dettagli. Ho anche rischiato di fare cilecca. E a me non capita mai...ok quasi mai.  
Dal canto suo, Pepper si è incastrata tra i miei capelli, è inciampata nelle mie scarpe e mi ha graffiato nel togliermi i boxer. Siamo stati goffi come due adolescenti maldestri. Almeno la prima volta. Con la seconda ci siamo rifatti. La terza poi, meritavamo una standing ovation.  
Però non è questo quello che conta. Ciò che non posso scordare è successo dopo.    
Ho passato il resto della notte a guardarla dormire. Non l’avevo mai fatto prima.  
E l’ho realizzato con una chiarezza disarmante.  
Posso ferirla.  
E non solo quando indosso l’armatura e volo per la città, lucente e figo da paura, per salvare New York dai cattivi. Mi spingo sempre al limite, più del dovuto e troppo spesso. Probabilmente quando il Padreterno ha distribuito l’istinto di autoconservazione, dovevo essere ubriaco in qualche angolo e me lo sono perso.  
Io sono fatto così.  
Se c’è un obbiettivo da raggiungere è inutile giraci intorno ed inventarsi scuse. Un fallimento è un fallimento. E quando si tratta di IronMan, un fiasco implica la morte di qualcuno. E questo io non lo accetto. Non potrò mai accettarlo. Non sono un fottuto soldato e dei danni collaterali non riesco a farmene una ragione. Un buon piano, non deve prevedere perdite a priori, o è un piano di merda. Statistica e buon senso non contano. Se qualcuno muore perché non sono stato... “abbastanza”, sono le mie mani ad essere lorde di sangue. E nessuna cazzo di scusa patriottica può lavarlo via. Delle volte, invidio a morte Cap e quel suo fottuto animo corazzato da perfetto soldatino.  
In fondo me lo sono scelto, per cui non ha senso lagnarsi.  
Certo, il reattore Arcam che ho nel petto serve a mantenermi in vita e una volta questo mi sarebbe bastato. Adesso, dopo quello che ho visto e ho causato, costruendo e vendendo strumenti di morte, essere vivo non è abbastanza. Devo fare qualcosa per riparare ai miei errori. Ad ogni costo.  
Tutto questo non c’entra niente con il sesso e la mia relazione stab-...ilita. Evitiamo inutili divagazioni.  
Ergo, io posso farle veramente male. E lei può fare altrettanto. Eccome se può. E non c’è armatura che tenga.  
Questo mi... intimorisce un po’.  
No, stronzate. Mi terrorizza, ecco la verità.  
Basta un suo sguardo.  
A volte, scorgo nei suoi occhi celesti una critica taciuta o tristezza malvelata, e mi fingo cieco. Ma il peggio non è quando faccio qualche cazzata oppure esagero con le mie manie di protagonismo.  
Ogni tanto non riesco ad ignorarlo. Le sto spiegando una nuova idea e sono assolutamente esaltato. E non solo per il progetto. Ma perché, finalmente, ho qualcuno con cui condividerlo, che mi comprenda appieno e non finga soltanto. Ed ecco che la perdo per strada. E sono di nuovo solo. Ovviamente, faccio finta di nulla. Sono un maestro d’indifferenza, se voglio. Se sono particolarmente irritato, invece, sgancio qualche battutina acida che fa più danni di un’atomica su Bikini. Ferendo entrambi, sotto la superficie, in profondità.  
Non so quanto a lungo, anche una come Pepper, potrà riuscire a reggere il mio bipolarismo da manuale. E  questo mi fa una paura fottuta.  
Di perderla. E di finire come loro. I miei genitori.  
Di mio padre ricordo poco. Se non la sua freddezza. Un iceberg emana più calore.  
Era sempre troppo occupato, troppo preso, troppo impegnato per me. E probabilmente anche per mia madre. Mia madre... lei era bellissima.  
So che è banale e che ogni strizzacervelli da quattro soldi mi diagnosticherebbe un complesso di Edipo irrisolto, ma lo era davvero. Così dolce e premurosa da non sembrare reale. Mi era sempre accanto, non mi sgridava mai né mi cacciava via come faceva mio padre. Eppure crescendo l’ho odiata. Non riuscivo a sopportare quel suo perbenismo così anni 50. Era una donna piena di talenti, eppure si relegava al ruolo di soprammobile, sempre al suo fianco, fedele e docile come un cane. Anche quando lui non meritava altro che un calcio in culo. Non l’ho mai sentita alzare la voce, neppure quando se ne stava ore ed ore ad ubriacarsi. Pesandoci bene, probabilmente è per questo che Cap riesce a farmi saltare la mosca al naso con una facilità disarmante. Me la ricorda da morire. E questo mi fa incazzare.  
Il mio grosso problema irrisolto rimane lui: Howard Stark.  
Il Grande Uomo, l’indiscusso genio, il pessimo padre.  
Adesso, però, posso capirlo. Non sopportava la più solitudine e cercava compagnia in fondo alla bottiglia. Oppure, cercava di annegare i sensi di colpa per essere il più grande produttore di armi del mondo intero. Peccato che quei fottuti figli di puttana sappiano nuotare da dio.  
Ecco come si cresce con un padre anaffettivo ed una madre perbenista.  
Si diventa geni solitari, privi del ben più piccolo scrupolo morale, con il pallino degli affari e tendenze da supereroe represso.  
Ed irrimediabilmente sessodipendenti.


	2. Bruce Banner

**Bruce Banner**

1115 parole

   
Sono 215 giorni che non mi trasformo. Un nuovo record, dopo l’ultimo “incidente”. Ma c’era in gioco la salvezza della Terra da un’invasione aliena, credo sia un’attenuante sufficiente.  
Ora che le acque si sono calmate, sono tornato alla mio solitario esilio forzato. Questa volta non mi sono dato molta briga a coprire le mie tracce. Ormai ho capito che è praticamente impossibile uscire dal radar dello S.H.I.E.L.D. contro il loro volere. Quindi perché dannarsi. Fino a che staranno a distanza, mi sta bene. Ed ormai credo abbiamo capito la mia posizione ideologica. Una crisi d’entità mondiale? Ok, sono dei vostri. Scaramucce tra stati o deterrente nucleare vivente? Potete scordarvelo.  
Degli altri, l’unico che sento ancora, e che conosce i miei spostamenti (anche se non nel dettaglio) e’ Stark. Mi fornisce beni di prima necessità e materiali per i miei esperimenti. Oltre a plichi e plichi con le ultime scoperte e le ricerche più d’avanguardia dell’intero globo. Forse lo fa solo per un suo narcisistico capriccio, ma poco importa. Sono conscio del fatto che lui veda in me una risorsa fondamentale per mantenere la pace (non potrebbe essere diversamente, per un ex-costruttore d’armi con una solida tradizione famigliare alle spalle) e che sarebbe assai felice se “mi accettassi per ciò che sono”, parole sue. Forse mi invia tutta questa documentazione, proprio per farmi capire che il mio è un caso senza speranza...  
No, non ci credo neppure io. Sotto il suo cumulo di stramberie e le sue manie di protagonismo, Tony è un vero amico. E forse mi conosce meglio di quanto io stesso non pensi. Di certo mi può capire molto bene, anche se non lo ammetterà mai. Essere IronMan non è poi tanto più semplice che essere l’abominevole Hulk.  
Perché odio tanto la mia condizione? Perché non è una dannata armatura che una volta tolta, mi permette di tornare ad essere un uomo normale, con una banalissima vita normale ed una famiglia maledettamente normale. No, io sono un mostro. Ormai ogni mia cellula è irrimediabilmente mutata in modo **A** -normale. Sono un abominazione che non dovrebbe esistere.  
Ma l’Altro non mi concede neppure di farla finita, a modo mio, con le mie condizioni. Lui i proiettili li sputa. E questo è di un’ironia così feroce da farmi ridere come un pazzo, isolato nella mia disperata solitudine.  
Figuriamoci permettermi di amare qualcuno.  
E non intendo solo in senso fisico.  
Non posso provare desiderio.  
Devo stare attento che i battiti del mio cuore non superino la linea di guardia, o l’Altro potrebbe svegliarsi. E se succede in mezzo a New York, divento la miglior ditta di demolizione al mondo, tutto in un solo... individuo. Se succedesse mentre sono con lei... Non posso neppure immaginare di avere le mani grondanti del sangue di Betty senza tremare. Figuriamoci correrne il rischio. E’ vero, in passato l’ho difesa, ma è comunque da incoscienti. L’Altro è imprevedibile e la prossima volta potrebbe non andare così bene.  
Non so cosa darei per poterla avere ancora. Trascorre le giornate di lavoro, fianco a fianco, sostenendoci ed ispirandoci a vicenda. Portarla a cena e sentirla ridere di gusto, con gli occhi che brillano di gioia. Parlare per ore, saltando dal modello atomico di Bohr-Sommerfeld all’ultimo assurdo romanzo d’amore che ha divorato in meno di un weekend.  Interrompere a metà un film noioso, noleggiato senza un perché, magari attirati da una locandina più promettente della pellicola stessa, e baciarci per ore, accoccolati sul divano. E passare la notte solo noi due, nudi su un letto sfatto, l’uno nell’altra, non solo nel corpo ma anche nella testa. E nell’anima, se ne esiste una. Sentirla mia, addormentandosi abbracciati, dopo aver fatto l’amore.  
Devo smetterla. Ricordare tutto questo fa troppo male. E anche il dolore è un sentimento da evitare.  
Cerco di non interrompere mai la striscia positiva. Perché in questo modo riesco ad odiarmi di meno, e a non rimpiangere ogni stramaledettissimo giorno quel maledetto esperimento. Se rimango Bruce Banner sono solo un uomo che si nega tutto, ogni gioia ed ogni dolore, vivendo senza emozioni. Mi limito ad esistere, arginando con precisione scientifica i danni al fisico ed alla psiche.  
Se mi trasformo, invece, è come un’esplosione nucleare. E non solo di collera. La rabbia è solo la miccia.  
Le sensazioni del mondo che mi circonda mi invadono, distorte ed amplificate, e mi travolgono come uno tsunami a cui non posso oppormi con la forza di un uomo.  
E di nuovo ricordo sulla pelle, in ogni fibra del mio essere, in ogni maledettissima cellula,  com’è arrabbiarsi, avere fame, provare desiderio. Ed amare.  
Il solo sentimento che mi permetto di avere è l’apatia. Anche la frustrazione è pericolosa. La linea di confine con la collera è troppo labile. Per questo mi costringo a sessioni di allenamento massacranti ed interminabili ore di meditazione, in modo da tenere la rabbia che mi divora dentro sempre entro il livello di guardia. Non so quanto questi trucchetti da prestigiatore continueranno a funzionare. La collera cresce di giorno in giorno, priva di una valvola di sfogo adeguata. Vedo il tempo trascorrere inesorabile e la vita di quelli che amo corrermi accanto, senza che io possa farne parte. E’ come se fossi morto. Senza poter provare emozioni sono un cadavere che respira. E questo manderebbe ai pazzi anche l’animo più imperturbabile.  
Ogni tanto, insieme agli aggiornamenti scientifici, ricevo anche una sua foto. L’ho chiesto io a Stark. E’ il solo modo sicuro che ho trovato per far parte della sua quotidianità; così da avere sempre davanti agli occhi la sola ragione che mi resta per non arrendermi all’altro mostro che ho dentro, la Disperazione. E per quanto mi costi ammetterlo, è una compagnia molto peggiore di quella di Hulk.  
Perché mi affanno alla ricerca disperata di una cura? Perché è l’unica mia speranza per riavere la mia Betty. Per poter passeggiare con lei al chiaro di luna su una spiaggia tranquilla, tenendoci per mano. Fare un’escursione in montagna, riparandoci in una baita di fortuna, davanti ad un caminetto acceso. O semplicemente svegliarla ogni mattina, portandole una tazza di EarlGrey fumante ed un rametto di Myosotis appena colto. E’ il suo fiore preferito. Ne ho piantati alcuni in vasetto di fortuna, che porto sempre con me, ad ogni mio spostamento. Hanno lo stesso colore dei suoi occhi e mi aiutano a sentirla più vicina.  
Betty è il mio primo pensiero ad ogni sorgere del sole e l’ultimo ogni notte. Spesso mi addormento con la sua foto tra le mani. E sogno di poterla amare di nuovo, giorno dopo giorno, senza freni, con tutto me stesso. Darei la mia vita per poter passare un solo un mese con lei, unicamente come Bruce Banner, il chimico di laboratorio un po’ imbranato e taciturno.  
Per questo non devo arrendermi, costi quel che costi.  
Non posso.  
Non voglio.


	3. Clint Barton

**Clint Barton**

1115 parole

   
Sono innamorato, follemente e perdutamente. E non me ne vergogno neanche un po’.  
So quanto tutto questo sia stupidamente assurdo, nel nostro mondo fatto di esecuzioni a bruciapelo, inganni e torture. Eppure non me ne frega niente.  
Non so quando e come sia accaduto, dopo il casino di Budapest. Non mi ricordo il momento esatto in cui l’ho realizzato. E’ semplicemente successo. Giorno per giorno, missione dopo missione, mi sono chiaramente innamorato di lei. Una delle spie più letali del pianeta, insieme al sottoscritto. Se non vi fossi invischiato fino alle budella, ne riderei. Sarebbe la trama perfetta di un’insulsa serie televisiva da due soldi.  
Amore e spie. Chi non ha mai fantasticato su questo? Migliaia di pagine, tonnellate di inchiostro e chilometri di pellicola sono stati sprecati sull’argomento. Ma la realtà è molto meno bella di come la racconta il grande schermo.  
E’ fatta di dolore, di sangue, di lacrime e di sensi di colpa. Di missioni fallite, di danni collaterali, di stragi su commissione, di ospedali fatti saltare in aria per errore. O perché non si è riuscito ad impedirlo. Poco importa la ragione, le nostre mani continuano a grondare sangue, spesso innocente.  
Non riesco ad immaginare esseri meno adatti di noi ad un sentimento bello come l’amore. Eppure, a quanto pare, anche dopo deserti d’indifferenza e cumuli di cinismo, continuiamo a possedere un cuore che batte.  
Il sesso è tutta un’altra questione. Non mi piace parlarne, é... inelegante. Non sono uno sprovveduto, so quanto il sex appeal possa essere fondamentale, quando si devono carpire dati sensibili senza usare metodi più cruenti.  
La pura seduzione, però, è più semplice da gestire. Spesso è un mero strumento per ottenere informazioni. E qualche volta, ci scappa un vero orgasmo.  
Con lei tutto è stato... diverso.  
Non posso dimenticare la nostra notte insieme.  
So con chiarezza una sola cosa: e’ stata perfetta.  
Se non fossi il freddo analista che sono, troverei mille e mille aggettivi poetici per descrivere quell’idillio amoroso. Peccato che io lo sia, o avrei fatto il poeta e non l’assassino.  
Non ci sono state repliche.  
Da allora Natasha è cambiata nei miei confronti. Si è trasformata in una sorta di sorella/amica/compagna d’armi. Non più donna. E sicuramente non amante.  
Come se fosse un capitolo chiuso.  
Eppure lo leggo nei suoi occhi che non è altro che una forzata illusione. Le scorro sotto la pelle, come lei in me. E fingere che non sia così, non cambia le cose.  
So perché lo fa. Posso capirla. E proprio per questo, non posso forzarla.  
E poi con che coraggio potrei illuderla che andrà tutto bene, che non ci succederà niente se ci amassimo alla luce del sole? Sarei un bugiardo della peggior specie. E io odio mentire.  
Noi non siamo eroi ed il mondo in cui viviamo non è un paradiso di giustizia e lealtà. Noi facciamo il lavoro sporco, la nostra intera esistenza è un perverso doppiogioco. Viviamo di compromessi. Un’identità diversa in ogni paese, un passaporto falso, un passato costruito a tavolino. Non c’è spazio per la verità. E l’amore, senza fiducia sincera, non può esistere. E’ solo sesso. E questo non mi basta.  
Non con Nat.  
Non mi passerà. So come sono fatto. Quando punto un bersaglio, non lo abbandono fino a che non faccio centro. E neppure lei cederà tanto facilmente.  
E’ dannatamente russa, fino alla punta di quei suoi splendidi capelli rossi. Li preferivo quando erano lunghi. Li ha tagliati dopo che gliel’ho confessato. Pragmatica, caparbia, dolce piccola Nat.  
Quella notte, li ho accarezzati tutto il tempo, mi sono drogato del loro profumo, li ho baciati solleticando la pelle umida della fronte. Nella mia memoria è inciso ogni particolare del suo corpo, ogni morbida curva, ogni neo, ogni espressione, come se ci fossimo amati migliaia di volte.  
Lo ricordo come se fosse ieri, ogni più piccolo dettaglio è impresso a fuoco nei miei occhi. E nella mia carne. Ed invece sono passati mesi.  
Lunghi, freddi, solitari mesi. Chi avrebbe mai scommesso che la regina dei ghiacci siberiani, dentro bruciasse come l’Inferno? E’ il suo calore ad essermi mancato sopra ogni cosa.  
Ed il modo in cui mi ha avvolto, facendomi suo, lasciando che mi fondessi con lei. L’abbraccio in cui siamo sprofondati, cullati solo dai battiti dei nostri cuori e dai nostri respiri, è stata l’esperienza più erotica e profonda di tutta la mia vita. Sarei un bugiardo a dire che non ho rimpianti. Una volta toccato il Paradiso, come si può essere felici in esilio sulla Terra?  
So che dovrei accontentarmi di quanto abbiamo avuto e custodirlo come un evento unico ed eccezionale, una stella cometa che non cadrà mai più. Mi sforzo davvero. Lo faccio per lei.  
Quando Natasha Romanoff prende una decisione è per sempre. La conosco troppo bene per non saperlo. Peccato che lei non sia la sola testadura in questa storia. Perché non mi faccio avanti, cercando di farla tornare sui suoi passi, come feci a Budapest? In fondo le salvai la vita, credo mi sia quantomeno riconoscente, anche se non ne abbiamo mai parlato.  
Per settimane ho cercato di convincermi fosse solo desiderio, istintivo e carnale. Poi, mi sono arreso alla verità. La amo e non c’è nulla che io possa fare. Non posso evitarlo, né ignorarlo, figuriamoci combatterlo.  
Sono sufficientemente addestrato per celarlo agli occhi di chiunque, ma questo non vuol dire che non faccia un male cane. E’ come una freccia, conficcata in profondità, che dilania muscoli e tendini se cerchi di estrarla con la forza. E io di frecce ne so qualcosa.  
Se lei ha scelto che per noi non c’è futuro, mi farò da parte e la veglierò da lontano.  
La parte razionale di me sa che ha ragione. Nel nostro lavoro è fatale, letteralmente, lasciare che il nemico scopra le tue debolezze. E non esiste il pre-pensionamento. Si è spie fino alla morte, naturale o meno. Non possiamo essere compromessi, né avere distrazioni. Noi saremmo il tallone d’Achille l’uno dell’altra. E le storie di amore e morte sono belle solo se le narra Shakespeare.  
Posso amarla solo a distanza.  
Purtroppo, per quanto sia amaro, io vedo tutto meglio da lontano. In questo modo posso osservare il suo bel volto, senza che lei neppure se ne accorga. E non abbia ripensamenti. La notte rimurgino, per trovare uno spiraglio di speranza per questo enorme, potenzialmente fatale, bellissimo casino. Ogni mattina mi risveglio e sono punto a capo.  
In fondo, sono soltanto Clint Barton, Il Falco, l’abilissimo cecchino che con la sua mira infallibile uccide i malvagi e riporta l’ordine sotto l’egida dello S.H.I.E.L.D.  Vorrei che fosse così. Ma io non sono un eroe, e le mie vittime non sono sempre mostri assetati di caos e distruzione.  
Hai proprio ragione, Nat. Non dovremmo amarci.  
Eppure, non intendo rassegnarmi.  
Né ora né mai.


	4. Steve Rogers

 1115 parole

Non mi piace come parlano d’amore al giorno d’oggi. Lo rendono qualcosa di commerciale. E sporco. Sembra quasi chie alcuni lo ritengano una vergogna da nascondere, o un vizio da estirpare con la psicanalisi o una merce da disporre sugli scaffali a prezzi ribassati. E lordano qualcosa di puro e prezioso.  
Invece, dell’atto fisico parlano a profusione. Senza il minimo pudore. O riguardo. Ci si può rotolare nelle lenzuola con... più di una persona alla volta e nello stesso giorno, ma non confessare di amare qualcuno. Non riesco a capirlo. Ci ho provato ad adattarmi, ma mi sembra praticamente impossibile. Alcune volte sono stato attorniato da giovani donne piacenti, a qualche festa a cui sono stato costretto a partecipare. Si presentano in società semi-svestite, con scollature vertiginose, schiene nude e spacchi inguinali, prive di ogni minima decenza. E sono palesemente lascive. E questo mi spaventa. Sembrano uomini senza morale in corpi di donna.  
Peggy condivideva la mia stessa realtà. Un mondo in cui gli uomini erano uomini e le donne erano donne. Ora è tutto così confuso.  
Una volta, Stark mi ha portato con l’inganno in uno di quei locali che chiamano “nightclub”. Mi aveva convinto, raccontandomi la baggianata che fosse solo un club per gentiluomini, in cui si beveva e ci si poteva rilassare fumando un buon sigaro e discutendo educatamente. E io come un fesso gli ho creduto!  Non immaginavo certo che mi avrebbe portato in un... un postribolo!  
Era pieno di giovani e giovanissime, inguaiate in costumi troppo succinti per lasciare qualcosa all’immaginazione, che si dimenavano come delle ossesse intorno a dei pali, al ritmo di roba talmente assurda e martellante che è impossibile chiamare musica.  
Quando una di quelle fanciulle, con addosso solo un minuscolo reggipetto ed un fazzoletto come gonna, mi si è seduta in grembo provando a baciarmi, non c’e l’ho più fatta. E sono fuggito verso l’uscita a passo di carica. Mi sentivo denigrato e privato della mia intimità. Non so come facesse quella ragazza a non provare i miei stessi sentimenti!  
«Suvvia Rogie! Voleva solo essere amichevole!» aveva commentato Stark, tallonandomi con un ghigno divertito. L’avrei preso a pugni in faccia, se solo non fossi stato convinto che la cosa l’avrebbe deliziato ancora di più, rendendomi il suo passatempo preferito, fino alla sua prossima mania. Così mi sono limitato ad ignorarlo platealmente per tutto il viaggio di ritorno.  
So che lo fa per farmi ambientare, perché così non sia più solo, e non mi senta un pesce fuor d’acqua ogni volta che devo presentarmi a qualche evento mondano. Semplicemente è la copia sputata di suo padre. E questo non è proprio un complimento. Anche Howard era a dir poco pessimo nei rapporti umani. O almeno lo era fino a prima del mio lungo sonnellino nel mare polare artico. Ma, visto il figlio ed i suoi insormontabili problemi con la figura paterna, sono convinto che non sia poi migliorato molto invecchiando. Inoltre, so quanto quel egocentrico di Stark Jr sia fanatico di formule, enigmi e problemi da risolvere. Ed inizio a convincermi che veda in me un’accozzaglia incredibilmente stimolante di questi elementi.  
Quel che è peggio é che comincio a credere abbia ragione. Ci sono dei giorni, quelli in cui non succede niente e Capitan America non serve, in cui devo semplicemente vivere come un uomo normale con una vita normale. Ed è in quel quieto tran-tran che mi sembra di essere un morto che cammina. Mi sento un alieno, atterrato su un altro pianeta, che non ha più una casa a cui tornare. So che sono passati solo settanta anni, ma sembrano un’infinità. E del mio mondo non rimane più nulla. Brooklyn è diventato irriconoscibile, come l’intera New York; il traffico farebbe impazzire chiunque, la gente è diventata più chiassosa, volgare, cinica e disperata. E priva di valori. Non solo la patria e lo spirito di sacrificio, ma anche l’amicizia, il rispetto, l’amore.  
Ed è quando mi siedo nel parco vicino al mio nuovo appartamento, nel mio vecchio quartiere di cui non riconosco quasi più nulla, che mi soffermo a pensare a tutto quello che mi è stato portato via dal ghiaccio. Mi riempio di malinconia e rimpianti per un ballo perso per sempre, per quella promessa infranta, per aver perso il mio primo grande amore. Ma è la notte ad essere davvero straziante. Quando non riesco a dormire e nessun sonnifero può darmi sollievo, mi giro e rigiro nel letto, sperando che il sole arrivi presto. E di non sognare.  
Perché se lo faccio, in una notte simile, ci sono solo incubi ad aspettarmi dietro le palpebre chiuse. Fantasmi del passato in uniformi nere, bombe che ti esplodono a pochi metri, amici persi durante le battaglie. E Peggy.  
Lei era diversa, unica. Era forte e decisa, ma non perdeva mai la sua grazia, né quando sorrideva confortante né quando prendeva a pugni in faccia quell’idiota di Hodge. Ed io ne sono ancora innamorato.  
E’ capitato anche quando sono stato ospite di Stark, mentre ristrutturavano l’alloggio che lo S.H.I.E.L.D. mi ha assegnato. Non potevo dormire, così sono andato nel salotto del suo attico, per osservare la città dall’alto. Deve essere stato quel suo calcolatore ad avvisarlo della mia inquietudine. Me lo sono trovato alle spalle, in canotta e boxer, che sbadigliava pigramente. Avevo visto la mia faccia nel riflesso del vetro. Un cadavere sarebbe sembrato più in salute di me.  
Mi aspettavo qualche commentino acido e sarcastico, invece non ha detto nulla. Mi ha palesemente ignorato, superandomi, diretto al bancone del bar e ne è tornato con un liquore di qualche tipo e due bicchieri  
«Io non...» non mi ha lasciato finire, spingendomi il bicchiere letteralmente sotto al naso. E poi mi si è seduto di fianco, con la bottiglia ancora tra le mani. Ed ha iniziato a parlare. Di qualunque cosa gli passasse per la mente. E credetemi, non volete sapere cosa passi in un minuto nella mente di Anthony Stark.  
Non so come ci sia riuscito, tra un discorso sull’instabilità dei protoni nel palladio ed un ipotetico scontro tra Thor e Hulk a suon di birra, ma è riuscito a farmi ridere di gusto. Fino alle lacrime. Era dal mio risveglio che non piangevo. E’ stato liberatorio. E per questo non finirò mai di ringraziarlo. Presto dai bicchieri siamo passati alla bottiglia, passandocela come due vecchi commilitoni, mentre ridevamo di tutto e niente.  
Poi non so come mi sono addormentato, sereno come non lo ero da tempo.  
Ho perso la mia occasione, la possibilità di sposare la donna che amo, avere dei figli ed invecchiare al suo fianco. Però ho ancora qualcosa per cui vale la pena vivere.  
L’amicizia.  
Ed un mondo che ha ancora bisogno di un simbolo per essere salvato da sé stesso.


	5. Natasha Romanoff

1115 parole

Mi sono innamorata. Dolorosamente ed irreparabilmente. E questo mi manda in panico.  
E’ l’errore più grande che una spia possa fare. E io spia ci sono nata. Non conosco nessun altro modo di vivere, non ho nessun altro talento.  
La mia vera famiglia neppure la ricordo, eravamo in piena guerra. Forse non li ho neppure conosciuti. Ricordo solo una stanza piena di specchi ed ore trascorse alla sbarra. Ed una bambina dai capelli rossi costretta ad allenarsi sempre in disparte, troppo brava e zelante per non spiccare in un gruppo di normalissime bambinette.  
I miei primi ricordi, quelli veri e nitidi, si riferiscono già al mio addestramento. Alla sbarra e agli attrezzi si sostituirono le armi, bianche e da fuoco. Seguite da massacranti allenamenti nel corpo a corpo, per migliorare il mio fisico già temprato fino al limite, ed oltre. E poi c’erano le interminabili ore di guerra psicologica. In quelle eccellevo più che mai. Non facevano altro che elogiarmi, quando pensavano di non essere sentiti. Una parte di me ne era orgogliosa, ma nel profondo sapevo bene che quei complimenti non erano rivolti ad una bambina, ma ad un’arma. Una efficientissima, duttile e dall’apparenza innocua foriera di morte.  
Le notti erano la cosa peggiore. Quando i muscoli dolevano troppo o la battaglia psicologica era stata troppo... intima, non riuscivo a prendere sonno. Ed allora aspettavo, cercando di tenere la mente sgombra da ogni pensiero. Non potevo fare altro. A volte mi sembrava che il sole non sarebbe più sorto.  
Quante albe ho visto nella mia vita? Sicuramente molte più di quante non ne dimostri.  
Io non invecchio, non ad un ritmo normale quantomeno. Non so cosa mi fecero, ma ricordo ancora il sapore disgustoso di quell’intruglio che mi facevano ingoiare colazione, pranzo e cena.  
Ecco chi è Natasha Romanoff: un’arma biologica addestrata ad ogni tipo di combattimento e migliorata chimicamente. Una tra le spie più letali del pianeta. Ed un’assassina priva di qualunque compassione; so essere più fredda della Siberia in cui sono nata e cresciuta. E non è cosa da poco.  
La mia abilità speciale? Io non ho un cuore. O almeno credevo.  
Per anni non mi è importato per chi lavorassi o quali fossero i loro obbiettivi. Non mi interessava. Loro mi ingaggiavano, io portavo a termine la missione. Semplice e lineare.  
Nessun fallimento. Mai. Fino a Budapest.  
Poi tutto è cambiato, perché tu sei entrato nella mia vita con la precisione dirompente di un dardo.  
Mi hai fatto vedere il mondo in un’altra ottica. Mi hai fatto capire che possiamo scegliere da quale parte schierarci e che, anche se è una causa persa, noi possiamo fare qualcosa per cambiarlo. O dobbiamo almeno tentare.  
Dio, sono a pezzi.  
Ho persino rischiato di scoprirmi con quell’alieno psicopatico.  
“L’amore è per i bambini.” Che grandissima stronzata. Vorrei fosse così facile. Mi costringo a fingere di avere solo un debito di gratitudine con lui. Le spie possono essere riconoscenti, mai innamorate.  
Non so fino a quando questo muro che mi sono costruita intorno reggerà. Inizio già a scorgere delle crepe. Un giorno mi crollerà addosso ed allora non resterà altro che una labile nube di polvere, a proteggermi da sguardi indagatori. Alcuni sono più pericolosi di altri. E’ lo svantaggio di far parte della più grande e potente rete di spionaggio mondiale.  
Anche avere a che fare con Stark non è positivo. E’ sveglio. Fin troppo.  
So che basterebbe una piccola svista e si accorgerebbe di quello che provo. Per questo scelgo di stare lontano, da entrambi. Cosi' da non destare inutili e quanto mai azzeccati sospetti. L’equazione è semplice. Se qualcuno, per quanto innaturalmente perspicace, se ne accorge, siamo fottuti. Perché saremmo una minaccia, l’una per l’altro. E io non sono disposta a perderlo. Non di nuovo.  
Una volta mi è bastata. E causargli una seconda “ricalibratura cognitiva” non mi sembra un’idea molto allettante. Da commozione celebrale a morte il passo è breve.  
Non riesco a dimenticare quello che c’è stato tra di noi. Non sono abbastanza ipocrita da negare che spesso ho usato il mio corpo, oltre al mio fascino, per carpire informazioni. Ed anche per assassinare qualcuno nel sonno. Eppure nulla di tutto questo è mai riuscito a scalfire la mia corazza. Neppure quando si trattava di incarichi disgustosi, con vecchi gerarchi ancora più rivoltanti o violenti signori della guerra con la coscienza sporcata da migliaia di martiri innocenti.  
Il mio compito era adescarli, indifferentemente per rubare dati o farli fuori, e io lo facevo senza alcuna remora. Ho osservato da molto vicino, ed alcune volte dovuto subire sulla mia carne, la parte più malata e ripugnante dell’animo di un maschio. Se ciò non rende cinici e smaliziati, non so davvero cosa possa farlo.  
Quella notte è stata… traumatizzante. Ne sono uscita sconvolta. Ed ho realizzato quanto tutto fosse sbagliato. E dovesse finire immediatamente.  
Nessuna calcolata seduzione, nessun giochetto di potere. Definirlo sesso è riduttivo. Ci siamo amati. Per davvero. Come credevo non fosse possibile, non per una come me. Eravamo una cosa sola, per quanto questa definizione sia stupida e mi abbia sempre fatto ribrezzo.  
C’era solo Clint. E, dopo anni che paiono secoli, unicamente _Natalia_. Solo noi.  
Tutto il resto del mondo avrebbe potuto esplodere in miliardi di pezzettini e, per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, me ne sarebbe fregato niente. E sono sincera.  
Alcune notti mi risveglio, sudata e scossa dai brividi. Ed istintivamente allungo la mano verso l’altra sponda del letto, alla ricerca del suo corpo caldo e trovo solo il nulla ad accogliermi. Ed allora piango. Senza ritegno, come una bambina a cui hanno strappato il suo unico adorato balocco. E poi rido, sguaiata, della mia assurda condizione. Sono vittima ed aguzzino, dentro la mia testa.  
Non riesco a dimenticare il suo abbraccio. Mi sono sentita protetta, accettata, completamente, senza mezze misure e bugiardi sussurri da amanti. Dalle sue labbra nessuna falsa promessa, mentre mi baciava come se fossi ossigeno e lui stesse affogando. Solamente il mio nome. “Nat”.  
Ho sempre odiato i nomignoli, li ritenevo fuorvianti e svilenti. Ergo, non è difficile comprendere il mio fastidio per Stark e la sua incontrollabile parlantina.  
Adesso, sarei disposta a tutto pur di sentirlo chiamarmi ancora così, la voce rotta dal bisogno, tra un bacio ed un affondo. Sono davvero patetica.  
Il ricordo delle sue mani, che mi sfioravano con una tenerezza mai sperimentata, spesso mi fa compagnia all’alba. Risvegliando una fame tanto prepotente quanto insoddisfabile. E quando mi alzo per iniziare una nuova, interminabile e potenzialmente ultima giornata di lavoro, sorrido amara allo specchio, con lo strazio che, tirannico, si insinua in quel cuore che credevo di aver perso da bambina.  
Sono stata sua, unicamente ed interamente sua, anche se per una notte soltanto.  
E questo è, e rimarrà, il ricordo più bello di tutta la mia vita.


	6. Thor

1115 parole

Ora il mio cuore appartiene a Jane Foster. E’ stata lei a cambiarmi, a rendermi un uomo migliore, un principe finalmente degno del trono dei suoi avi. Su Midgard abbiamo trascorso insieme i momenti più felici e sereni della mia lunga esistenza. Qui non devo essere l’esempio, il guerriero più forte e valoroso, l’erede al trono. Posso essere unicamente me stesso. Ed è una liberazione immensa essere solo semplicemente Thor, il ragazzo innamorato della creatura più meravigliosa dei Nove Regni. Come potrei non esserlo? E’ spiritosa, intelligente, appassionata e bella da togliere il fiato, con suoi immensi occhi scuri e le sue labbra sempre lievemente imbronciate, che mi attirano come le api al miele.  
Alcune notti, abita i miei sogni più inconfessabili, bella e calda come la più dolce delle amanti. E mi perdo ad immaginare la sua pelle di seta, le sue curve perfette, le sue gambe sinuose che si aggrappano disperatamente a me. E resto ammaliato dal suo intossicante profumo di femmina, soggiogato dalle sue carezze delicate e dai suoi baci pieni di trasporto. Delle volte mi sembra perfino di sentirla gemere il mio nome, mentre...  
Di colpo mi sveglio, solo, in un letto distrutto e madido, e mi rendo conto che era solamente la mia immaginazione. E ringhio di frustrazione come una belva in gabbia, con la mente ancora annebbiata dalle visioni del suo corpo nudo e morbido sotto di me.  
Non abbiamo mai... non è conveniente. Lei non è un’ancella licenziosa, una bella popolana prosperosa, una banale avventuretta di una notte. Jane potrebbe essere la mia futura regina e voglio che tutto sia fatto nel modo giusto, secondo legge. Ma non si tratta solo di questo. In realtà non mi importa davvero essere il primo. Sinceramente ne sono spaventato. Lei mi sembra sempre così fragile, così facile da danneggiare. L’ho realizzato quella volta che eravamo in un parco e lei mi era seduta in grembo. Mi baciava come se fossi la sua unica ragione di vita e per un attimo, il controllo sul mio desiderio è venuto meno. Mi sono aggrappato al cemento della panca con un po’ troppa forza. E si è sbriciolato sotto le mie dita, come polvere. Lei ne ha riso, chiamandomi Il Distruttore, ma io ho avuto paura. Per la prima volta in vita mia, ho temuto la mia stessa forza. Se dò una pacca un po’ troppo forte sulle spalle di Fandral, lui si volta e ne ride. Jane invece... Se l’abbracciassi sull’impeto del momento, quando il mio petto urla di gioia per il tempo trascorso insieme, potrei ucciderla, senza quasi accorgermene. E’ questa la vera ragione per cui cerco sempre di tenere le distanze, comportandomi in modo esageratamente cavalleresco.  
Ho domandato a mio Padre di farle affrontare la prova. So che lui sta ponderando la mia richiesta. Quanto a Jane, mi ha detto di essere d’accordo, che mi ama e si fida di me. Lei non sa cosa l’aspetta, ma io si. E delle volte mi chiedo se non sono ancora l’arrogante egoista guerrafondaio che fu bandito da Asgard solo qualche tempo fa.  
Non so neppure se sperare che la superi. Se ci riuscisse, prima in millenni di storia, io avrei accanto, per tutta l’eternità, colei che amo più di ogni altra cosa. Ed il mio cuore già batte di gioia e d’aspettativa, impaziente di averla finalmente mia, al mio fianco, come mia pari. Ma lei perderebbe il suo mondo. Sarebbe regina in una terra straniera, così profondamente diversa da Midgard da non esserci paragone. E non sono certo lo sia in positivo. A corte le regole sono rigide, soprattutto per le donne della famiglia reale. La priverei della sua libertà. Delle sue amate ricerche, dei suoi amici, della sua famiglia, di tutta la sua vita umana.  
Diventerebbe una dea immortale e nulla mi può rendere più felice che immaginare di trascorrere fino al tramonto del tempo insieme, fianco a fianco. Eppure la mia mente è affollata dai dubbi. E’ in questi momenti che mi manchi come non mai, fratello. La tua sagacia e la tua sensibilità saprebbero suggerirmi le risposte che cerco.  
Siamo sempre stati come fuoco e ghiaccio, io il possente guerriero, tu l’abile mago. Rivali, si, troppo diversi per poterlo ignorare, ma mai nemici. Fino a che tu non hai deciso diversamente. Quando l’odio si è insinuato nel tuo petto come un viscido e velenoso serpente? Quando hai scelto di diventare il mostro che tanto ci spaventava da bambini, nei racconti epici di nostro padre? Perché hai deciso di abbandonare la tua famiglia, di rompere ogni legame con noi, ed isolarti nella tua pazza sete di conquista? Non sono mai stato bravo con le parole. Quello dalla lingua sciolta eri tu. Allora perché non mi hai aperto il tuo animo e confessato i tuoi affanni, i tuoi timori, i tuoi dubbi.  Avremmo potuto batterci, insultarci e poi chiarirci. Ma ora è troppo tardi.  
E per quanto tu sia convinto che siamo incompatibili e dobbiamo essere nemici, odiandoci a vicenda, fino alla morte, io non smetterò di considerarti mio fratello. Né di amarti con tutto il mio cuore. Ma tu non sentirai mai queste parole uscirmi dalla bocca. Un futuro re non può dimostrare alcuna debolezza verso il traditore del suo popolo. E poi, tu non vorresti nemmeno sentirle. Ti arrabbieresti e mi urleresti contro menzogne che neppure pensi, accusando me di essere il bugiardo. Come siamo arrivati a questo, fratello?  
Solo ora capisco lo strazio di nostro padre nel condannarti al tuo perenne esilio. Un sovrano deve saper soggiogare ogni cosa, sé stesso per primo, al trono. E io dovrò essere un re, prima che un fratello ed un marito. Come mio padre prima di me, e suo padre prima di lui.  
Spesso ho scorto l’amarezza e la solitudine negli occhi di nostra madre, quando credeva di non essere vista. Sono certo che anche tu ne eri dolorosamente consapevole; sei sempre stato il più sveglio, fratellino. E noi ci stringevamo a lei, consolandola con l’irruento amore che solo due piccole pesti possono avere per la loro bellissima, straordinaria mamma. Non c’era altro che potessimo fare. No, è falso. Ad oggi, non c’è nulla che possiamo fare. Non c’è mai stato.  
E’ il destino di un re. E della sua compagna.  
Ed io subirò il medesimo fato. Dovrò avere una regina al mio fianco. E forse non sarà neppure la donna che amo. Ed allora dovrò imparare ad amarla. Anche questo è compito di un sovrano.  
E rido amaro, davanti ad una pinta mezza vuota di birra Midgardiana, la più forte che hanno. Ti ho già perso fratello. Dovrò separarmi anche da lei?  
Forse sarò solo alla fine, ma sarò re.  
Lunga vita al re!  
Esulto mentre la mia birra sa di sale e futuri rimpianti.


	7. Loki

1300 parole

Amo il piacere, in ogni sua forma, sesso compreso.  
Questo non significa che mi sia fatto montare, in forma di giumenta, da uno stallone solo per scommessa. Le cose sono andate in modo assai diverso, ma sarebbe un’inutile divagazione.  
Sono un dio malizioso, inutile negarlo, sebbene debba ammettere che la mia fama, stando alla mitologia nordica, sia un po’ troppo licenziosa per essere vera. Ed anche decisamente bizzarra circa la mia ipotetica prole, ma quando rozzi umani appena più civilizzati delle scimmie da cui discendono, creano leggende su di te, può succedere. E’ il risvolto della medaglia.  
Il sesso è potere.  
E nessuno è realmente immune al suo richiamo. Basta saper toccare i nervi giusti e chiunque cadrà ai tuoi piedi, dal più miserevole degli schiavi al re dei re. Uomini o donne, poco importa. E’ l’istinto alla riproduzione a condannarci tutti. Ed il piacere, fisico e mentale, di possedere interamente l’altro, essere al centro del suo universo, seppur per pochi insignificanti istanti.  
E l’amore poi.  
Ah, una delle invenzioni più deliziosamente crudeli della vita. Una sinfonia di menzogne sussurrate, verità taciute, sguardi negati, inganni consumati al buio di lenzuola scadenti, tradimenti sbattuti in piena luce. Viene dipinto come il più nobile, profondo e magnifico dei sentimenti. Ma la realtà è un’altra: é dolore, rimpianto e bugie. E chi meglio del Dio dell’Inganno, un contafrottole di prima categoria, può saperlo?  
Non è altro che un oceano infinito di astuzie zuccherine ed appiccicose come il miele, in cui ci si lascia affogare come stupidi, pur di non sentirsi irrimediabilmente soli. Morire in due è forse più dolce?  
Il piacere è più sincero.  
Non ha bisogno di falsi sentimenti, sussurrati da labbra bugiarde, per cedere alla propria famelica natura. Ed è il desiderio, mai realmente soddisfatto, sempre in attesta di risvegliarsi ed aggredirti come una fiera, ad essere la condanna del maschio. I Midgardiani più cinici hanno coniato il motto perfetto per descrivere quest’eterno supplizio: due organi e sangue sufficiente per attivarne uno solo. E molti degli Asgardiani, tra cui sono stato costretto a vivere per tempo immemore, rientrano a pieno diritto nella categoria. Anche alcune femmine sono belve fameliche, intente unicamente a soddisfare la propria brama, ma sono più rare ed le reali motivazioni che le muovono, spesso, sono più profonde della mera necessità di accoppiarsi. Non che questo le renda in qualche modo migliori, sono... più complesse e divertenti da studiare, ecco tutto.  
Non mi faccio scrupoli di sorta ad usare il mio aspetto. Non più almeno, da quando ho calato la maschera di eterno secondo dell’aureo Regno di Padre-Tutto. La strada per il potere, e per la vendetta, è sempre ardua e richiede sacrifici. Anche i più impensabili, inclusa l’istintiva e naturale repulsione per altri uomini. Ed ingoiare il boccone, per quanto amaro, é stata una necessità.  
Ho scoperto che il mio fisico, cosi ridicolmente androgino ed imberbe per gli Aesir, risulta estremamente affascinante agi occhi dei Midgardiani. Alcuni sono così facili da tentare. Specialmente quelli più brillanti, la cui sete di sapere non viene mai appagata totalmente, la cui mente è sempre intenta in una nuova, snervante ricerca, di cosa in particolare non ne sono neppure consapevoli. Come Stark.  
E’ un mortale interessante, innegabilmente superiore alla media, potenzialmente un valido alleato. Scommetto sarebbe divertente giocare con lui. La sua curiosità morbosa, mai realmente appagata, sarà presto o tardi la sua condanna. Forse sarò proprio io a spingerlo nell’abisso della sua inevitabile caduta.  
Gli uomini così sono talmente facili da sedurre. Una volta superata l’iniziale diffidenza, la paura di perdere in qualche modo il loro status di maschio alfa, ti cadono ai piedi, come cani affamati di fronte ad un osso succoso. E sono tuoi. Un solo movimento di fianchi, qualche gemito roco, un paio di leccatine sensuali ed eccoli a beccare sul palmo della tua mano, stolti e drogati di te, del tuo corpo e dell’estasi che puoi dar loro. Altri rinnegano la loro inclinazione naturale alla sottomissione, con disperata fermezza, per poi crollare patetici, ridotti a nulla più che insignificanti, ma utili, burattini. E se la libido non è sufficiente, c’è sempre il ricatto.  
Se è per il mio di piacere, preferisco le donne.  
Sono così morbide. E belle da togliere il fiato. E non mi riferisco solo alle dee della mia patria natale. Anche alcune mortali hanno un fascino innegabile, persino per un esteta come me.  
I loro capelli profumano di buono, la loro pelle è liscia, da leccare, le loro curve sensuali sono ipnotiche, capaci di sfidare i tuoi sensi solo a guardarle ed immaginare di perderti in esse. Persino i loro umori sono intossicanti e dolci, in confronto ai nostri. Usando solo un po’ più di vigore sono alla tua mercé, deboli ed indifese contro la forza di un maschio. Se sai come accende a dovere il loro desiderio, il loro corpo si plasma contro il tuo, languido e vellutato, inghiottendoti ingordo ed arrendevole. E poi basta sfiorarle nei punti giusti e gemono, senza ritegno, così adorabilmente affamate. E questo non fa che renderle dannatamente eccitanti.  
Il mio punto preferito della loro armoniosa figura, il mio sfizio, sono le gambe: lunghe, sinuose, flessibili, magari fasciate in quei invitanti calzari di seta Midgardiana che si reggono da soli, aggrappandosi alla carne cedevole delle cosce. Così impudicamente stuzzicanti, da baciare, mordere e carezzare, che un brivido mi scorre dentro al solo pensiero.  
Inutile negarlo, le femmine sono il migliore inganno di Madre Natura. Il più astuto. Ed il può letale.  
Ti illudono di essere il centro del loro universo, fino a che un nuovo membro palpitante le invade, possedendole con foga, fino all’estasi. Ed allora tu non sei che un vago ricordo, un fantasma fatto di carne e parole vuote. Vali meno di nulla.  
Non ho mai incontrato una donna che sapesse davvero amare, superando le barriere di due corpi nudi, fusi l’uno nell’altro. Quelle che mi hanno voluto, cercavano solo il secondogenito del re, l’ipotetico erede al trono, rifiutate dal pupillo dorato di Asgard, accontentandosi della sua brutta copia, con pochi muscoli, zero amici e per nulla bionda.  
L’amore non esiste, in nessuna forma.  
Non tra uomo e donna.  
Non tra padre e figlio.  
Non tra fratello e fratello.  
E’ la menzogna più grande.  
Ciò che lega ogni cosa, dal singolo individuo ad un’intera stirpe, è unicamente ciò di cui ha egoisticamente bisogno: autoaffermazione, cupidigia, lussuria, rivalsa, vanità. Mai affetto disinteressato, amicizia sincera, amore autentico. Ed a quanto pare, un tessitore d’inganni è l’unico realmente in grado di scorgere la nuda verità, attraverso la fitta trama intessuta da macchiavelliche astuzie e capricci puerili. Molti si accontentano di una relazione fasulla, un rapporto superficiale, fatto di sorrisi falsi, parole zuccherine, le cosce calde di una femmina e la squallida soddisfazione di un orgasmo.  
Sono nato avido, e coerente. Purtroppo non sono in grado di accontentarmi di una favoletta così profondamente illogica. E tutto questo é di un’ironia così feroce da... se solo avessi ancora lacrime. Allora rido, sguaiato e folle, come un pagliaccio triste. Ridere è sempre più facile. Burlarsi di tutto e tutti, senza limiti, con l’anima resa niente, nessuna vergogna a tapparti la bocca. E tu, o potente Dio del Tuono, sei lo zimbello perfetto.  
Sei sempre stato un pessimo bugiardo, Thor. Troppo pieno di te per scorgere le menzogne che tu stesso tessevi con ingenua, genuina crudeltà. Giuravi di amarmi, ma non hai mai avuto fiducia in me. Come puoi essere così maledettamente paradossale, amare ciò che non comprendi? Stolto, dorato, adorabile bestione.  
Ma tutto ciò appartiene al passato.  
Ora sono Loki, il Dio dell’Inganno, il traditore, il reietto. Se tu sei la luce, io sarò l’ombra che ti perseguita ad ogni passo, sempre pronta a divorarti. Non devo più fingermi un principe Asgardiano o sforzarmi, inutilmente e disperatamente, per essere tuo pari.  
Non sono più la tua patetica imitazione, fratello.  
No, io non sono tuo fratello.  
...non lo sono mai stato.


End file.
